cymrufandomcom-20200214-history
The Constantines
Damara the May Queen was not a true Fae (direct descendent of Dôn), though many within the otherworld treat her accordingly. She was born in Avalon, daughter of Mary Magdalene who became the Lady of the Lake when she settled there with her own small retinue including Joseph of Arimathea when he settled into the area. Of the outsiders that accompanied Joseph, only the Lady of the Lake and her servants/guardians/consorts Usiris (Lazarus) and Ordman (Longinus) were accepted into the otherworld and became their own Fae court at Avalon. The others died by normal means. Damara was the daughter of the Lady of the Lake and Usiris. When the Lady of the Lake became the guardian of the Isle of Avalon and the Summerlands emerged around it in the otherworld, many of the Children of Dôn and Llŷr felt threatened but only a few took any direct action. She became allies with the Tylwyth Teg and King Gwyn ap Nudd and had children with him that are recognized as Fae by both the Courts of Dôn and Llŷr. The May Queen had lovers and children among the Fae but Constantine was her only human consort in that era. Both she and her mother the Lady of the Lake were friendly towards Arthur Pendragon and Aurelius Ambrosius. When the human kingdom of Dumonia was lost, the Summerlands became ruled by Aurelius who was later called Benedict Aurelius Constantine. The Summerlands served as a boundary between the human realm and the otherworld of Avalon. During the War of Salt & Silver, the Constantines fought for the Fae. They were immune to the power of the saints but other than Benedict (who had been given a sip from the Graal by his mother as a young boy), very mortal. The Summerlands remained influential in the human world until c. 850 AD. It slipped behind the mists, sealing its gateway at Glastonbury Tor. The darker otherworld kingdoms began to lash out at the Summerlands, using them as scapegoats for Christianity and the Interregnum of Man. Aurelius Ambrosius was captured by Dahut the Queen of Morvarc'h who steals his memories and casts him out to wander alone, amnesiac, in the human world. The May Queen designates Aurelius' son Lucius as the new King of the Summerlands. The Summerland Dynasty Lucius Constantine was Bleid-ddyn. He married his sister half-sister Lenora. They had four children: Alain, Eleanor, Sheridan and Leoma. Lucius continued to fight against Dahut and the "forces of Darkness" in the name of the light. Eleanor eventually went into the human world and found her grandfather Aurelius. She became his lover and had three children with him: Jared, Ranier and Dorothy (see the Mayfields). When Dorothy was sixteen, she was found by Kurdon Yurg, one of Queen Dahut's Fae knights, a shapeshifter. Rather than obeying his Queen, he fell in love with Dorothy and took her to King Lucius in the Summerlands. For a short while, Kurdon remained as a vassal with Lucius. Dorothy had two children with him: Victor & Alice. However, Dahut had learned of his betrayal and taken his wife and other children in her palace. She got word to Kurdon that if he did not steal from Lucius the four treasures of the summerlands, she would torture his family for all eternity. Kurdon stole the four treasures and returned to Dahut. She killed his family and put him in cursed armor that drove him mad and kept him as a concubine. He became the father of her daughter Imara. Time passed differently for the Summerlands. When Diangeuaw arose after his crypt was violated in 1699, Alain's son Jubal was king. The loss of the four treasures (Seovaghnan the white mare, the Graal, the spear of destiny and the sword Caledfwlch) had been a terrible blow to the Constantines. Alain had been slain by Kurdon Yurg on the battlefield and Jubal was a young king in his 20s and married to Dorothy Mayfield who was the mother to his Alice . The changes in the greater otherworld, plots and prophecies bought him a reprieve from Dahut's onslaught, however. Victor had become his knight and crossed the Bristol Channel with him where they secured an alliance of sorts with the Tylwyth Teg and the Bleid-ddyn of Wandering Moon. Jubal also met Ranier, Aurelius & Eleanor's son who'd been claimed by the blood-drinker Modron and eventually become a blood-drinker himself. Ranier was fascinated by Jubal and Victor and offered an alliance of his own, but Jubal rejected it.